Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline
Adventures, please see the Kunark Ascending Timeline. About this Timeline *This quest timeline includes the usual tradeskill content with a game expansion release: new recipes for abilities, recipes for gear, recipes for house items and so on. :*To gain the new recipes you need to build faction with the Bloody Tooth Clan and (to enter the city safely for quests) Nye'Caelona. *This timeline includes the "Tradeskill (or Artisan) Epic 2.0" quest series, which grants powerful tradeskill-themed rewards. Those who have completed the Artisan Epic Timeline will be familiar with the long and challenging nature of such a series. Requirements for Completion Requirements to complete this series include: *You need to be at least level 100 Artisan to start the Questline. *You need to have finished What Lies Beneath from the Terrors of Thalumbra Crafting Timeline to start the Questline *You need to have finished The Proof of the Pudding in order to progress in the Quest The Final Blow from Brytthel in Obulus Frontier *You need to be able to speak Goblish to speak with for the quest Requesting Blessing **''An alternate method to learn Goblish was added for tradeskillers with this expansion. See the Claiming the Goblish Tongue page for details.'' *You will need 500 gathering for the Arcanna'se precious metal The Final Blow 'Optional Quest' Pirates! is an optional quest with its own requirements. *To complete an additional quest for the mercenary version of Raffik, you will need the mercenary feature unlocked and finish the must Shipwrecked Timeline. *The mercenary feature was included in past versions of the game expansions Age of Discovery, but it can also be unlocked through the Marketplace Notes for crafting during the quests *All of the recipes used in this quest series auto-scribe, meaning you never have to search your inventory for a scroll or similar. *All of the crafting is done near the locations where the recipes are gained or the NPCs are engaged. All of the crafting is done at non-traditional stations, like podiums (spells) and NPC firepits. *Massproduction doesn't work for quest update (It never does for any tradeskill quest) Quests #An Urgent Call - Mail from Brytthel in Maldura #Forging Onwards - Elanuelle in Thalumbra #Into The Spire - Elanuelle in Thalumbra #Not Dead Yet - Vhesh / Obulus Frontier Beach '' #Getting Hooked - ''Kreeg / Obulus Frontier Beach #Feeling Crabby - Kreeg / Obulus Frontier Beach #Hung Out to Dry - Kreeg / Obulus Frontier Beach #Live Bait - Kreeg / Obulus Frontier Beach #Gathering Shinies - Vhesh / Obulus Frontier Beach #Losers, Weepers - Vhesh / Obulus Frontier Beach #Requesting Blessing - Vhesh / Obulus Frontier Beach #A Finding Charm - Glibnox / Twark #A Mission of Mercy - Glibnox / Twark #Bone Collecting - Glibnox / Twark #Scrying Eyes - Glibnox / Twark #Deeper Disguise - Trooper Selisk / Crusader's Cave #Gone Astray - Trooper Sokszar / Crusader's Cave #Figurine the Profits - Skethusk / Crusader's Cave #Search and Rescue - Obulus Frontier #*in Fens of Nathsar - from Irontooth #*#Borrowing From The Dead #*#Drop Your Weapon #*#Smoothy-Stones for Stabby-Sticks #*in Fens of Nathsar - from Rumbletum #*#Googlow Juice #*#Keep The Home Fires Burning #*#Squirmy-Wormies for Grumbly-Bellies #*in Fens of Nathsar - from Brappa #*#Stacky-Racks for Stabby-Sticks #*#If The Bones Fit #*#Sickly-Brews for Stabby-Sticks #*#Temple Visitor - needed for Search and Rescue #*The Gardens Are In Bloom - Taelonar / Gardens of Nye'Caelona #**''after or while working on Seeds of Growf (which actually starts with the quest Guardian of Growf)'' #**''Gives Faction with Nye'Caelona needed for Stranger Friends'' #Stranger Friends - Glibnox / Twark #Dying of Bore-dom - Lyraquel / Nye'Caelona #Soil and Trouble - Lyraquel / Nye'Caelona #Process of Elimination - Lyraquel / Nye'Caelona #Choose the Slug Life - Lyraquel / Nye'Caelona #The Final Blow - Brytthel / Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier #*''Stranger Friends and Choose the Slug Life are needed to start this Quest; The Proof of the Pudding is needed to progress'' #*subquest Time is Short Growf Near the end of this quest series you are given the option to relinquish the ability Artisan's Gathering Goblin and replace it with a goblin that will "garden" for you instead, allowing you to gather a rare material. *''Note: see the write up graciously provided by Naimi on EQ2 Traders.'' #Guardian of Growf #Blessing of Growf #Protector of Growf #Seeds of Growf - needed for The Gardens Are In Bloom #Tree of Growf #Budding Progress #Home Sickness #The Gardening Goblin Daily/Weekly Quests from Oogthor in Twark after Choose the Slug Life *Snacky Snacks - Weekly *Greener On The Other Side *Allways In Demand *Unlikely Saviors *Rabbit Repellent *Thumpy Sticks *Pup Piper *Twark Defender Needed Materials for Daily Quests * Abyssal angler (15) * Abyssal pelt (36) * Bornite nodule (3) * Fruticose lichen (20) * Fruiting sporangium (17) * Malduran lumber (6) * Mycelial tendrils (12) * Splitiron ore (42) * Thalumbral root (24) * Umbral trout (15) * Umbrite (6) * Wild tempeh (15) * Chokidai droppings (4) - gathered locally in Twark only when you have the quest * Chokidai hide (4) - you are provided with these by the quest-giver * Astringent herb (4) - gathered locally in Twark only when you have the quest Fuel * Thaumic Coal (195) Recipe books Are sold by Scribbleclaw in Obulus Frontier at 77, -165, -722 in Twark *buying them requires +20 and +30k Faction with the Bloody Tooth Clan Grandmaster Rewards Though many rewards are granted as your progress, the key rewards include a mount that has both adventure and crafting stats and a cloak suited to your crafting class. These come from completing the end-line quests, The Final Blow and Time is Short. Cloak of the Grandmaster Alchemist (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Alchemist Cloak of the Grandmaster Armorer (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Armorer Cloak of the Grandmaster Carpenter (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Carpenter Cloak of the Grandmaster Jeweler (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Jeweler Cloak of the Grandmaster Provisioner (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Provisioner Cloak of the Grandmaster Sage (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Sage Cloak of the Grandmaster Tailor (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Tailor Cloak of the Grandmaster Weaponsmith (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Weaponsmith Cloak of the Grandmaster Woodworker (Visible).jpg|Cloak of the Grandmaster Woodworker Brightfire-essence-arcannese-mount.jpg|Brightfire, Essence of Arcanna'se mount Grandmaster Reward Upgrades You can upgrade the Cloak at Scribbleclaw in Obulus Frontier at in Twark Mantle of the Grandmaster Alchemist (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Alchemist Mantle of the Grandmaster Armorer (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Armorer Mantle of the Grandmaster Carpenter (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Carpenter Mantle of the Grandmaster Jeweler (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Jeweler Mantle of the Grandmaster Provisioner (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Provisioner Mantle of the Grandmaster Sage (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Sage Mantle of the Grandmaster Tailor (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Tailor Mantle of the Grandmaster Weaponsmith (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Weaponsmith Mantle of the Grandmaster Woodworker (Visible).jpg|Mantle of the Grandmaster Woodworker